Claws
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: EN HIATUS. Basto con una mirada y un pensamiento para que su mente comenzará a carcomerlo, a tratar de comerse todo lo que era, o quizás solo lo que él creía que era, su imaginación le susurraba al oído cosas sucias, cosas que jamás deberían de ser cometidas. Deseaba tanto poder corromperla.
1. Ámame allí

Como no estoy segura de si podré dejar mi próximo fic (adelanto que se llamará Blood, Rust and Sin) para este catorce de febrero ni me apunte para participar en el reto de San Valentín del foro Torre de los Titanes y tampoco tengo escrito aún nada para el epílogo de "Ella", decidí escribir esto. Llevaba semanas rondando por mi cabeza, no se que tan malo pueda resultar pero tenía que sacarlo. Quiero hacer una ligera exploración por los... ¿placeres culposos? Más bien enfocado a una parafilia que quizás no quede para nada con Chico Bestia, pero de todas formas creó que es una perspectiva interesante que aún no he leído ser explorada y espero que no resulte espeluznante. ¿Podríamos definirlo cómo Dark fic? No lo creo, Chico Bestia jamás le haría daño a Raven a propósito, de eso estoy segura.

Creo que esta será la contraparte de Horns, pero explorando a Chico Bestia y su muy probable auto odio. Cada capítulo llevará una frase de la que tomaré el nombre del capítulo, aunque no precisamente tenga mucho que ver con el capítulo pero sí con el fic en general, especialmente la manera en que Chico Bestia se siente.

* * *

 **Claws**

 **.**

Capítulo 1:

 _Arrástrate dentro de este cuerpo, encuentra donde estoy más arruinado... Ámame_ _allí_ _._

 _Rune Lazuli_

 _._

Había deseado mujeres, muchas veces, quizás demasiadas, algunas dispuestas, otras ajenas y también aquellas que jamás le corresponderían. Esta última sección era la que más le dolía, no por orgullo masculino, sino porque aunque su deseo estaba fuertemente influenciado por la lujuria, sin duda alguna las había amado a todas y cada una de ellas, de manera distinta pero sincera, incluso a algunas aún las amaba, pero de una manera completamente distinta.

¿Por qué pensar en algo cómo esto cuando acaban de pelear contra Cinderblock?

Las circunstancias fueron de lo más comunes, un día cualquiera en ciudad Jump, sonó la alarma y rápido iniciaron la rutina que todos preferían que siguiera así, seguir protegiendo al lugar que les permitió encontrar un hogar. No se quejaba de tener que cumplir su trabajo, a veces era muy exhaustivo, pero Chico Bestia pensaba que era mejor que estar perdido por allí sin un propósito o posibilidades que siendo muy sincero le daba miedo siquiera pensar.

Pero su destino como héroe no es la razón por la que se encontraba tan consternado, sino el ardiente deseo que se metió dentro de su piel, haciéndole desear arrancársela para dejar atrás esos pensamientos pecaminosos.

Basto con una mirada y un pensamiento para que su mente comenzará a carcomerlo, a tratar de comerse todo lo que era, o quizás solo lo que él creía que era, su imaginación le susurraba al oído cosas sucias, cosas que jamás deberían de ser cometidas. Deseaba tanto poder corromperla.

¿Era acaso un monstruo? ¿Todo este tiempo lo fue? Si, lo era, siempre lo supo, se lo dijeron pero todo este tiempo trató de fingir que no lo era actuando como un dócil perro incapaz de morder, siendo el lobo entre las ovejas. Duro tanto tiempo haciéndolo que él mismo se creyó su propia mentira de que era una buena persona y jamás le haría daño a nada ni nadie, pero la verdad siempre salía a flote. Siempre.

¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera eso de ella? De Raven, la mujer que después de años se volvió una auténtica amiga, ella que le confiaría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Sí, la había deseado antes, tuvo tantas veces esos sueños indecentes siendo ella su musa, y también soñó despierto en poseerla, en hacerle abandonar esa expresión de hastío para cambiarla a una de profundo placer, pero sólo momentáneamente, pronto lograba controlarse, recordándose a si mismo que era lo mejor para el equipo, para él y sobretodo para ella. Pero no lo había hecho de esta manera, nunca. Deseaba mancharla, cubrir su cuerpo de su recién descubierta depravación.

Quería verla cubierta de rojo.

* * *

¿Alguien que tenga idea de cual es la parafilia? ¿Sólo yo ando de morbosa leyendo de estas? XD mi curiosidad me lleva a rincones oscuros. ¿Reviews aunque sea para reclamarme lo poco que escribí?


	2. Una santa con los labios de una pecadora

**Lollipop. lol:** Nop, esto no tendrá nada que ver con Killing Stalking (no lo leo, pero se algunos detalles debido a mi hermana fujoshi), Chico Bestia no es un psicópata, en este caso es más bien alguien con una fijación muy diferente y que de verdad se siente culpable.

 **Ryuzaky:** ¡Muchas gracias! Tanto por los buenos deseos como por elogiar mi narrativa y concepto, debo confesar que a veces tengo inseguridades de lo que voy a publicar. Es bueno saber que con un capítulo deje intrigada a las personas.

 **leslaut:** Gracias, he aquí la continuación.

 **RavenArellaRoth1:** Un Chico Bestia sin ternura no es Chico Bestia D: aunque la cosa se pueda ver muy rara por esto de la sangre, prometo que él no le hará daño a Raven. Él no es capaz de hacer eso, basta con ver como estaba en el capítulo de "La bestia interna", y eso que no le hizo sangrar.

O,o

 **Claws**

 **.**

Capítulo 2:

 _Ella es una santa con los labios de una pecadora. Ella es un ángel con un beso diabólico_

 _n3r_

 _._

Todo comenzó de la manera menos esperada, estaba estirándose para tratar de aliviar el dolor muscular que normalmente sentía, pero siempre se callaba, después de pelear.

Sonrió mientras caminaba para acercarse al equipo, había quedado demasiado lejos después de un buen golpe de Cinderblock. Nunca aprendió como evitar esa clase de situaciones. Cuando vio a Raven y a Starfire a unos cuantos metros más alejada, les sonrío porque ellas estaban bien. Pero cuando estaba a menos de un metro de llegar a la mujer de cabellos violeta, lo notó. Extrañamente ella parecía ignorante a este hecho, pero para él fue inconfundible por el olor que venía percibiendo desde hace unos segundos. Su expresión cambió inmediatamente, y ella obviamente lo noto.

— ¿Ocurre algo Chico Bestia?— odiaba cuando le llamaban así, sí, esa era la manera en que le habían llamado por años, pero él ya no se sentía como un niño. Ya no—, ¿Chico Bestia?

Pero lo peor era como lo miraba: Cautelosa, como si fuera un niño que le iba a hacer una travesura sin razón alguna y se preparaba de una vez con las palabras que le diría una vez que la realizara, como si se tratará de un niño. Odiaba que le siguiese tratando como un niño. Lo odiaba.

Pero de repente la ira se esfumo, quedando simplemente la fascinación que le provocaba ver como ese camino rojizo recorría su surco subnasal, casi casi llegándole a los labios que durante mucho tiempo había deseado, tentándole porque sabía que no podía tenerlos, sintió deseos de aullar como si fuera un animal herido en búsqueda del último momento de paz. Y entonces, de la nada, la lujuria le invadió de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando había sido un adolescente hormonal y mucho menos cuando tenía una compañera con quien compartir su intimidad.

Se quedo paralizado, ahora reflexionando a los extraños cambios bruscos de sus emociones y sobre todo impactado por la abominable lujuria que le provoco ver así a Raven ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

Sí, sí. El tenía un fuerte deseo sexual, lo había tenido aproximadamente desde sus dieciséis años, y también había fantaseado con Raven, se justificaba diciéndose a sí mimo que ella era una joven bonita que con los años se convirtió en una mujer terriblemente hermosa que era deseada por muchos. En más de una ocasión había tenido erecciones involuntarias viéndola con ese apretado traje de neopreno sintiéndose muy culpable por ello. Ella era… indiferente a todo lo referente al sexo. Demasiado. Y por eso se sentía mal por tener esa clase de deseos por ella, a los cuales creía ya haber renunciado; al parecer había vuelto y de una manera monstruosa.

Ella se estaba acercando, incrementando su percepción de la esencia tan agradable que siempre rodeaba a Raven, y al mismo tiempo el característico olor de la sangre, pero antes de que ella pudiera volver a llamarle por su "nombre" Starfire inhalo sorprendida mientras volaba para estar frente a ella, considerablemente preocupada.

—Raven ¿Estás bien?— la nombrada miró a su amiga pelirroja con confusión, no sabiendo a que se refería y porque sacudía sus hombros con tanta brusquedad.

—Este golpe no es peor a otros— le sonrío para que se tranquilizará. La otra chica negó con la cabeza.

—Tu nariz, amiga Raven.

No fue hasta ese momento que Raven lo notó, _¿Cómo no lo había hecho?,_ el repentino sabor metálico en su boca y la humedad que salía de sus fosas nasales y acababa en sus labios. Casi seguro que cuando Cinderblock le dio aquel manotazo que le hizo golpear su cara contra el pavimento. Al parecer el golpe fue bastante más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

Llevó su mano a su cara para limpiarse el rojo líquido mientras Starfire le veía preocupada, probablemente porque normalmente ella no salía herida, por lo que sonrió un poco para que sus palabras le resultarán más verídicas. Él tan sólo se quedo quieto, solo observando las interacciones de ambas mujeres.

—Estoy bien Starfire. Voy a pedirle a Cyborg que me revise más tarde para estar seguras.

La otra mujer sonrió, aunque aún se notaba que quería llevarla a con un doctor en este instante. Estuvo a punto de recordarle que no era una humana común, pero prefirió no hacerlo y cuestionarse a sí misma que tan humana era.

Cyborg se acerco a ellas, sonriente porque ya todo había acabado y Robin estaba hablando con los policías sin pedirle que estuviera a su lado, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato al ver lo restos de sangre en la piel gris de Raven.

—Raven, tengo que revisarte ya. Sangrar por la nariz debido a un trauma puede ser grave. Muy grave— el hombre mayor le tomo de los hombros mientras la llevaba al auto T, ella se dejo llevar y Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor, el haber sentido una extraña excitación por ver a Raven sangrar, que de por si era mortificante, pero el hecho de que la salud de ella de verdad podía estar en peligro le hacía sentir fatal ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Starfire, hablando con ella diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, pero en realidad era para no tener que acercarse a Raven, y por lo tanto volver a tener esas sensaciones.

Y entonces, mientras veía como Cyborg atendía a Raven y Robin se acercaba curioso por lo que estaba pasando, un oscuro pensamiento le invadió sin que lo viera venir: ¿Cómo sería verla cubierta de ese rojo elixir?

.

.

.

 **¿Reviews?**

Decidí dejar este fic tenga capítulos cortos, quizás lo mismo pase con "Blood, Rust and Sin", más que nada con la esperanza de actualizar más seguido. Tengo pensado ya ponerme a organizar bien las ideas de Horns, que ya lleva mucho abandonado, lo que pasa es que no quiero regarla D: me gusta mucho como para no ser bien hecha.


End file.
